Aurore souriante
by MogowKo
Summary: Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais, aujourd'hui, elle était optimiste. Peut-être cela venait-il des mandarines. Ou bien de lui. 03/07/2013, l'anniversaire de notre rouquine au fort caractère. OS niais sur les bords. Présence éventuelle d'OOC. Nami x ?


-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Le 03 juillet 2013. C'est l'anniversaire de Nami !

Eh bien, fêtons-ça en rédaction ! Allez, OS un peu mièvre et niais sur la belle navigatrice rousse. J'espère que vous aurez le sourire autant qu'elle l'a eu !

Pairing : Nami x ? (Pas de Nami x Luffy, qu'on se rassure)

Disclaimer : Oda seinsei est l'heureux propriétaire de « One Piece ».

NdMogow : Sa maniaquerie m'aidera toujours. Mes remerciements à Chocolive Flamous qui, encore une fois, a usé de son temps libre et de sa générosité pour me corriger et me conseiller ! Faites-lui pleins de bisous !

**Bonne lecture et … lancez les confettis !**

**.**

_« Belmer ! Belmer ! Regarde, tu as vu comme elle est grosse cette mandarine ?_

_- Nojiko ! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée !_

_-Voyons, calmez-vous les filles … Oh, mais c'est que tu as raison. Belle trouvaille, Nami !_

_-Hihi ! C'est la plus belle du jardin !_

_-Dis, maman, et si on faisait une tarte aux mandarines pour ce soir ?_

_-Chouette idée, Nojiko ! … Ah, mais je n'ai plus de cannelle. Vous allez m'en chercher en ville, toutes les deux ?_

_-D'accord. Viens, Nami !_

_-J'arrive !_

_-Eh ! Ne courez pas comme ça, vous allez finir par trébucher ! … »_

La branche craqua, le fruit orangé fut décroché. Nami sourit, nostalgique en songeant à ses souvenirs d'enfance. Sous un soleil matinal, rosé et émergeant de l'horizon, la belle navigatrice cueillait ses mandariniers, un panier au bout du bras. Tous ses compagnons dormaient et le pont du Sunny demeurait calme. Seule une bise bruyante bousculant la balançoire et sifflant entre les draps étendus brisait le silence. Nami ne s'en soucia pourtant guère.

-Et-voi-là !

La frimousse radieuse, la jeune femme recouvra son panier ainsi que ses derniers fruits, tous mûrs, par un tissu mauve, souvenir de l'île de Sabondy. Par des pas aériens et gracieux, sa couette longue virevoltant et remuant, elle partit s'asseoir à l'ombre des arbres pour contempler le jour qui se levait. Toutes ces merveilleuses couleurs et la sensation de plénitude et de liberté la firent sourire franchement, et la femme ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Sa robe marinière s'étala sur la pelouse et ses talons foncés s'ancrèrent dans la terre. Un alizé doux passa ; ses cheveux volèrent.

Il y eut un soudain bruissement de feuillages, puis des pas lourds accompagnés d'une ombre. Nami ne cilla pas, se fichant éperdument de cette intrusion.

-Bonjour, se contenta-t-elle de prononcer gaiement dans le vide.

On croisa les jambes et tomba lourdement sur l'herbe, assis.

-Joyeux anniversaire, navigatrice.

Nami se retourna, interloquée. Usopp lui souriait fièrement, son bob en main.

-Oh, et bonjour !

Nami rit doucement en le remerciant et se pencha en arrière, tendant les bras pour s'équilibrer. Elle observa son ami, ses pommettes roses et son sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles, tâter des brins d'herbes. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux -les siens embués par le sommeil- et portait encore son bermuda de nuit.

-Hum, tu as un cadeau pour moi ?

Incliné en avant, aucune réponse ne venant, le sniper laissa planer le silence, l'air joueur. Nami le scruta, un sourcil levé. Le métisse déclara « Ch'ais pas. » avant de prendre son bob posé à sa droite et de se pencher vers la rousse pour le lui poser sur la tête. Cette dernière pouffa, amusée. Ne sachant plus comment réagir, elle se tut et s'immobilisa, ses mains agrippées au couvre-chef.

Une mouette osa piailler au-dessus d'eux, des rayons chauds vinrent les baigner. Lentement, Nami saisit le chapeau et l'enleva. Elle le plaqua derrière le crâne de son vis-à-vis qui eut un mouvement de recul, l'approcha vivement d'elle, et l'embrassa. Au contact de leurs lèvres, le sniper se laissa faire, les yeux ronds, mais, se délectant bien vite de la bouche de sa camarade, les ferma. Elle avait une saveur fruitée et des lèvres d'une finesse exquise qui rendaient le tout tendre. Chacun des deux pirates enlaça les joues de l'autre, approfondissant ainsi l'échange.

Quand on cessa l'étreinte, les joues se réchauffèrent. Usopp se gratta la tête, observant Nami ramasser son chapeau blanc cassé pour le visser sur sa tête. Elle défit sa queue de cheval d'un mouvement de tête féminin et se rassit, en tailleur. Elle agrippa fermement ses jambes croisées, prit une grande inspiration puis souffla joyeusement, les yeux clos.

-Elle démarre bien, cette journée !

Ussop sourit avec elle. Un baiser du brun sur sa joue, et elle se laissa retomber sur son épaule, le minois apaisé.

_« Dis, maman …_

_-Oui, Nami ?_

_-Pourquoi tu penses qu'une tarte sans cannelle, ça n'est pas une tarte ?_

_-Hum, vois-tu, je pense qu'il y a des choses indispensables à certaines autres choses. La cannelle et la tarte aux mandarines, par exemple._

_-Ah, je vois. Je crois que c'est pareil avec moi._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_-Bah, jamais je pourrais vivre sans mandarines. Je suis certaine qu'elles m'apporteront tout plein de bonheurs dans ma vie ! J'veux surtout pas m'en passer._

_-Ahah, Nami, tu as tout compris ! … »_

Le tissu mauve s'envola ; les fruits furent mis à découvert, dorés et scintillants.

.o.

Plus tard, Luffy cria dans tous les corridors du navire de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Nami.  
Personne n'y échappa. Pas même l'auteure de ces quelques lignes.

**.**

**This is the end**

**.**

Joyeux anniversaire, Nami !

Voilà, voilà. En raison d'un séjour passé loin de mon ordinateur fixe, cet OS a été écrit en quelques heures, donc je m'excuse pour la qualité miteuse qui en ressort. Vraiment désolée … *s'incline à la Bepo*

Ah ! Et si Nami paraît OOC, c'est presque volontaire ; je trouvais le contexte l'obligeant à l'être.

**Votre avis peut toujours m'être nécessaire. N'hésitez pas à me critiquer, que ce soit en bien ou en mal.**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**.**

_« Que ceux qui aiment le Nami x Usopp me suivent ! »_


End file.
